Memories
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Short and Sweet - Quinn wakes up in the hospital desperate to find Rachel. Faberry. 3x14 Spoiler.


Note the following runs after 3x14 - so fair warning if you consider it a spoiler.

Something short and sweet I felt like rattling off after the winter finale.

* * *

Quinn wakes up with a start and looks around her strange surroundings. She quickly realises she is lying in a hospital bed, with beeping machines hooked up to her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath while recalling why she is here. A car accident. Her eyes fly open and she grasps at the wires, looking for a way to disconnect them as she tries to get up. A nurse suddenly appears and stills her hands.

"Hey, calm down" the nurse tries to stop her moving but Quinn is desperate

"I have to find Rachel" she continues to struggle, she just has to find Rachel.

"She's just gone to the cafeteria sweetheart, let me check you over then I'll go get her" Quinn stops her struggle and relaxes a little while the nurse checks her wires then her charts.

"You sure she's not far away?" Quinn wants to be sure. She needs to know what happened.

"She hasn't left your side sweetheart" The nurse smiles at her "She won't be long"

"How long have I been out?" She realises she has no sense of time, has Rachel really been here all the time?

"About 24 hours since they brought you in" She closes the charts after making some notes. "You have a very dedicated girlfriend though"

"Girlfriend?" Quinns brow scrunches, hadn't she been racing to Rachel's wedding?

The nurse's face falls as she looks at her with such sadness "I suppose it's possible you have some memory loss … do you remember your name at least?" She's opening up files again.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray" Quinn replies, soon she is answering a barrage of questions. It seems the only thing Quinn can't place is her girlfriend actually being her girlfriend. She remembers Rachel vividly, but wasn't she with Finn?

"And the car accident, do you remember that?"

"I was texting Rachel and a truck hit me" She decides not to mention her version of reality where she was racing to Rache's wedding.

"Quinn!" There is a sudden exclamation and Rachel is rushing into the room and enveloping Quinn into a hug. She then turns to the nurse. "Why didn't you come find me the instant she woke up, you promised you'd let me know when she was awake" it's a talking down in true Rachel Berry style, the nurse however cuts in before the rant continues.

"I was just about to come find you Rachel, I was just checking her over" the nurse's eyes drop to her feet and she chews on her lip as she watches Rachel fussing over the blonde.

"She appears to have some minor memory loss, Rachel" She pauses waiting for the brunette to look at her "I'll leave you two alone, I'm sure you'll be able to jog her memory"

The nurse leaves and Quinn stares at the brunette who has apparently been by her side since the accident.

"Hey there girlfriend" She finally speaks, a cheeky tone, parroting words Rachel had once said to her.

"I'm sorry" Rachel's cheeks flush, "I couldn't leave and I told them you were my girlfriend so they would let me stay."

"I'm glad I didn't just loose that memory" Quinn smiles, secretly her heart is breaking, she'd been hoping the wedding was some horrible nightmare.

"I couldn't leave you alone, I feel so awful Quinn, and your Mom is on her way but couldn't be here" Rachel fidgets with the bed-sheet, next to where Quinn's hand is resting.

"She's visiting my sister" Quinn recalls "But she promised she would come see us at Nationals, maybe help chaperone" she repeats the story and still knows it's a lie. Her mother will find an excuse then too.

"Quinn, I'm sorry" Rachel threads her fingers with Quinns as tears pool in her eyes.

"It' okay Rach, it's not your fault at all, it was an accident." Quinn sighs "It was my fault, I took me eyes off the road" she sighs again "I'm sorry I missed the wedding" she wishes she'd had a chance to stop it.

"You didn't miss it" Rachel whispers and Quinn feels her heart leap for joy.

"I'm sorry I ruined it then" She is sorry, sure she'd wanted to storm in and tell Rachel not to marry him. She'd wanted so many times to just shout at Rachel that she loved her, that she should be with her instead.

"You didn't ruin it, Quinn you might have stopped me from making a big mistake" Rachel admits.

"I'm glad I could return the favour, although I wish I hadn't taken just drastic action" Quinn smirks and watches Rachels lips quirk, glad the other girl appreciated the humour.

"But I happen to appreciate the drama of it" Rachel smiles and squeezes Quinns hand "You did give me quite the scare Quinn"

"So what happened with Finn?" Quinn glances over Rachels shoulder suddenly wondering if any more the the Glee kids were lurking around.

"He was very upset with me, then angry that I would just leave the wedding because you weren't there" Rachel is idly playing with Quinns fingers "He tried to get me to leave here also, but I just couldn't go. I couldn't leave you lying here alone. That moment when I realised you weren't going to show up, I knew something was wrong" Rachel takes a deep breath and stares into Quinns eye's before continuing "In that moment I realised I cared more about the possibility of loosing you than I did about missing out on a future with him"

"So you postpone the wedding" Quinn shrugs "He might be a bit mad now but I'm sure you'll get past it" the words come out supportive but she wishes so hard that the stupid wedding would never happen.

"It's not going to happen, he was so selfish Quinn, you're lying here with wires and there was blood and all he cared about was that we missed our appointment" Rachel squeezes her hand again "Besides I think you missed the part where I said, I care about you so much more than him" they lock eyes and Quinn's heart and hopes soar.

Abby sneaks a peak into Quinn's room as she passes on her rounds. She sees the blondes hand tangled in the brunettes hair as the couple kiss, she quietly moves away from the room and smiles. She knew Rachel would find a way to make sure Quinn remembered her girlfriend. She was a determined young girl and very devoted to her love.


End file.
